


Happy Anniversary

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Barista Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Coffee Shops, Dean in Panties, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Playing, Seductive Dean Winchester, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Castiel gets seduced by the gorgeous barista wearing panties.





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Correlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Correlia/gifts).



> This one goes out to my girl Correlia! <3

Castiel walks into his favorite coffee shop, suppressing his confusion when there’s no familiar greeting. He looks around and can’t see any of the usual employees. When he gets to the counter he leans forward and what he sees makes him pull in a staggered breathe. The barista is on his knees, rummaging through a cabinet. Castiel assumes he’s trying to reach something in the way back but what really draws his attention is the way the barista’s shirt is riding up and his jeans are slipping down showing off the underwear the man is wearing. Lacy black panties. 

Castiel has to stiffel a groan of pleasure as he adjusts his rapidly hardening cock. He wants nothing more than to rip off those jeans and see the man’s package perfectly fitted in those sexy panties. 

When the man finally stands up, he turns to Castiel and jumps at the sight of being watched. “Sorry, sir. I didn’t realize anyone was here.”

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you,” Cas answers with an easy smile. 

The barista’s grin makes Cas’ heart flutter. The man is utterly gorgeous. “What can I get for you today?”

Castiel orders a mocha and steps back to watch the man make his coffee. The entire time he imagines what’s under those jeans. 

“Here you are,” the barista says as he hands Castiel his coffee. The man’s face is a beautiful red shade as he rubs the back of his neck and says, “I’m not usually this forward but are you sticking around to drink your coffee?”

There’s a moment of surprise before Cas answers, “I was going to stay here and drink it, yes.”

“Umm, I get off in fifteen minutes.”

A giant gummy smile breaks out on Castiel’s face as he nods and sits down at a table to watch the barista work. The way he swings his hips as he sweeps makes Cas wonder if the man knows exactly what he’s doing to Cas. When he bends over to wipe the tables down Castiel knows the man’s teasing him on purpose. Castiel has to adjust his hardon again as the barista bends down to pick up some napkins he dropped only to see those lacy panties peeking out again. 

The barista walks to the front door and turns the sign to closed before locking the door. He walks over to Cas, grabbing his hand and pulling him up out of his seat. “We’ve got the place to ourselves. How about we take this to the backroom?”

Cas nods his head and lets himself be lead to the back. They’re in a breakroom. The only thing he really registers is the couch that the barista has pushed him onto before he’s straddling Castiel’s lap. 

The barista instantly begins kissing and nibbling on Castiel’s neck as Cas’ hands begin grabbing the barista’s ass. Their hips grind against each other, working each other up into a lust filled frenzy. 

“My name’s Michael, by the way,” the barista whispers before assaulting Castiel’s lips with a kiss. Their tongues tangle in the most delicious way making Cas groan in pleasure. ‘Michael’s’ name tag states his name is Dean but Castiel is up for whatever game they’re playing.

“Jimmy,” Cas says once they pull back from each other. Michael’s jaw tightens as he suppresses a smile. He raises a questioning but Castiel ignores him as he lifts Michael’s shift up and over his head. The freckles on Michael’s cheeks and nose run down his shoulders and chest too. Castiel wishes he had the time to trace each and every one of them with his tongue. 

Castiel leans down and begins sucking and nibbling on one of Michael’s nipples making the name squirm and writhe on his lap. The friction feels great on his dick but he wants more. So much more. 

“Take your pants off,” Cas demands as he lifts Michael off of his lap. He fumbles to remove his clothing as quickly as possible. Finally, Michael is back on his lap but this time in nothing but those black lace panties. “Fuck,” Castiel moans as his fingers barely touch the lacy material. “As soon as I saw you today I knew I had to have you.”

Michael makes a high pitched whine at that as he continues to grind his hips against Castiel’s erection. “Want you so bad,” he moans. 

Castiel reaches for his pants and take out the packet of lube he had stashed. He lubes up his fingers before reaching behind Michael and pulling the panties to the side. Castiel slowly caresses his hole before plunging one of his fingers in. 

“Oh fuck! No teasing this time. Too worked up for teasing,” Michael babbles as he begins peppering Castiel’s chest with little nibbles. 

“I can’t believe you wore these panties to work. You’re so fucking gorgeous in this pair,” Cas mumbles as he inserts a second finger. The takes his time stretching and making sure Michael is ready. 

“Fuck, babe. I know they’re your favorite. I wanted to surprise you,” Michael says through gritted teeth.

Cas chuckles, “done with the roleplaying?”

“Cas,” Dean whines. “Please just fuck me! I thought the roleplaying would be fun but now I just really want your dick in my ass!”

Castiel uses his clean hand to smack Dean’s ass. “That’s for all the teasing you did out there!”

Dean looks down at his husband with a giant grin. “Don’t pretend you didn’t love it.”

Castiel fits a third finger inside Dean and is rewarded with a long moan. Dean nods his head and blurts out, “Okay! Okay! I’m ready! Come on!”

Castiel slowly pulls his fingers out. He uses the rest of the lube to slather up his cock. Then he lifts Dean up and spins him around so his back is against his chest. 

Dean smiles as he looks over his shoulder. “You just wanna watch my ass eat up your dick, don’t ya?”

“You’re the one who wore these pretty panties for me. I’d be a shame not to enjoy the view,” Cas says with a smile. He leans back as he lines his cock up with Dean’s hole. Dean slowly shifts his hips down until the tip of Castiel’s cock is swallowed up by his hole. Castiel can’t take his eyes away from the point where they connect. It’s so fucking erotic!

“Fuck, Cas.” Castiel’s eyes are fixed on Dean’s hole moving up and down his cock, stretching in the most delicious way.

“I could watch this all day, Dean,” Castiel murmurs more to himself to Dean. 

Dean laughs. “No, you can’t. Because I’m already close.” Castiel reaches around and runs his hands up and down Dean’s cock through the lace. “Oh yeah. So good.”

Castiel begins snapping his hips up into Dean chasing his own orgasm. “Come inside your pretty panties for me, Dean.”

Dean’s ass clamps down hard on Castiel’s cock as he comes, leaving a big mess inside his panties. Castiel follows quickly, coming deep inside Dean’s ass. 

“Fuck! That was amazing,” Dean says as he leans back against Cas’ chest. 

Castiel absently runs his hands up and down Dean’s chest. “Why the roleplaying?” Castiel asks after they’ve both settled down. 

Dean shrugs. “Thought it’d be a fun anniversary thing,” he says nonchalantly. “Did you like it?”

“I did. We should try it again sometime. Maybe at a bar or something.”

“I like that idea. But maybe next time don’t use your brother’s name, alright. I like Jimmy but I don’t wanna imagine fucking him,” Dean says with a laugh.

Castiel’s face heats with embarrassment. “You put me on the spot. I said the first name that came to mind. I promise next time I’ll use a better name. Like Emmanuel.”

Dean hums in agreement and turns around to lay his head against Cas’ chest. They hold each other. “Happy anniversary,” Dean whispers. 

“Mmm. Your gift was so thoughtful, Dean,” Cas teases as he reaches into his jean pocket. 

“Hey,” Dean protests as he slaps Cas’ chest. “You love me in panties. These bad boys will always be my go to anniversary gift for you. Plus, sex in the breakroom, dude.”

Cas kisses the top of Dean’s head. “Good thing we own this shop, huh.”

Dean’s head pops up as he stares at Cas. “Really?” he asks hopefully.

Cas hands him the papers. “It’s official.”

“Well fuck. I guess you win anniversary presents this year!”

Cas smacks Dean’s ass. “Let’s call it a tie.”


End file.
